Cunningham, what happened?
by PuppetDipper
Summary: Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman get somehow transported to Gravity Falls, Oregon. They meet the twins, Mabel and Dipper Pines and then what happens when a robo-ape gets transported along with them. (I'm horrible at summaries TnT)
1. Chapter 1

**(So this is my first Fan Fiction. As you might be able to tell, it's a Gravity Falls/Randy Cunningham crossover. The RC9GN slang will be a fail, I can already tell! Dx Anyway, Here it is!)**

**Chapter One**

_In Gravity Falls:_

Mabel and Dipper Pines looked out the window of their room, or attic. Mabel groaned in boredom and looked at Dipper. "Dipper what do you want to do? There's _nothing _to do here!" she smacked her head against the table that sits in front of the window.

"Of course there's something to do here! We can, um, go explore more of the woods." Dipper suggested and looked out into the forest.

Mabel shrugged. "Sure then let's go!"

"I'll go get the golf cart and you grab a baseball bat or something." Mabel nodded and ran off in search of weapons. Dipper ran out of the attic and into the living room, where Grunkle Stan was sitting on his chair, watching TV. "Grunkle Stan! Mabel and I are going into the woods! Do you know where the golf cart keys are?" He asks.

"Wendy has them. Now, don't get yourselves killed!" He answers and Dipper runs into the gift shop, where Wendy was at the cash register with her muddy boots on the counter.

"Hey, Wendy, can I have the keys to the golf cart?" he asks, panting.

"Sure, just be careful." She threw him the keys carelessly.

"Thanks!" Dipper said and made his way past gullible tourists. Outside, Mabel was waiting by the golf cart with a baseball bat and a shovel.

"Let's go!" She said and jumped in the passenger seat, putting the weapons in the back. Dipper climbed in the driver seat. He stepped on to the accelerator and drove into the woods. Soon, they were in new territory. "Ooh! Look at that!" Mabel called out and pointed at a huge boulder covered in weird symbols. Dipper pulled over by it at stopped the cart. Mabel jumped out and ran over to the odd rock. Dipper approached more warily. "Dipper! This one looks like a person with nerd goggles!"

"What?" Dipper asked and ran over. Mabel poked it and it glowed bright red. The symbol caused a bright flash and the twins shielded their eyes. "Mabel! What did you do?!" Dipper yelled.

"I don't know!" Came her reply. Soon the flash ended and two people came tumbling out. One was tall and skinny with dark purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a dark teal-ish hoodie with a red and white shirt under it. He had skinny jeans over zip up purple sneakers. He was holding a ninja mask and looked like he'd just taken it off. The other was short and chubby. He had a t-shirt with a weird squid design on it with a pair of green shorts. His shoes were a pair of bright red sneakers.

"What the juice?" the tall one exclaimed, surprised.

_In Norrisville:_

Randy and Howard were walking to their school, Norrisville High. The walk wasn't long and they got there quickly. Most of the day was normal until Randy had to go ninja and fight some Robo-apes, and obviously Howard came to watch. There were 3 in total and he finished the first two off quickly, but the third escaped. Not knowing the third one was still there and watching, Randy took off his mask. (its eyes were cameras and it fed the information straight to McFisk and Viceroy). A second later, a large red portal opened up and sucked in Randy, Howard, and the robo-ape. Randy and Howard tumbled out of the portal dizzily. "What the Juice?" Randy exclaimed, not really seeing he surroundings yet. He shook off his dizziness quicker than Howard. Once the world stopped spinning, he got a good look at his surroundings. They were in some woods next to a boulder. Next to the boulder were 2 shocked kids. They looked about 12 years old.

"Cunningham, what happened?" Howard mutters, getting up.

**(So that's the end of this chapter. Please leave reviews to help me in following chapters.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(So, I'm back with me 2****nd**** chapter! Yay! Here we go)**

_In Gravity Falls:_

"Cunningham, what happened?" Howard mumbled, getting up.

"Dude, I have no idea." Randy answered.

The boy of the twins spoke up. "Who are you two?" He asked, getting over the shock of what just happened.

"Well, I'm Randy Cunningham and this is my friend, Howard Weinerman. Now, who are you?" Randy replied.

"Well, I'm Dipper Pines." The boy said. "And this is my twin sister, Mabel Pines." He gestured to the girl next to him.

"Should I get the weapons?" The girl, Mabel whispers. It was loud enough to Randy and Howard to hear.

"Weapons? Why would you need weapons?" Randy exclaims.

"In case we meet up with any gnomes or something." Dipper explains.

"What? Gnomes, like garden gnomes?" Howard asks, confused.

Mabel looked at them. "No. Real, living gnomes. They kidnapped me and wanted to make me their queen." She clarified seriously. Both Randy and Howard burst out laughing.

"Really? Gnomes? That's just wonk!" Randy laughs. The twins give them hard glares.

"But they're real!" Dipper protests. "And who says 'What the juice?' and 'That's wonk!'"

The two newcomers ignored that question. "Where are we anyway?" Randy asked, looking around again.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon." Dipper says.

_In Norrisville:_

Viceroy and Hannibal McFist watched the view point of the robo-ape that escaped and go sucked up with The Ninja and the chubby kid. It was looking at a huge white tent with a multi colored star which an eye on it. The robo ape moved toward it and they could hear music playing. "And thanks for visiting… Lil' Ol' Me!" There was a flashing sign that said "GIDEON"

"What is going on in there?" McFist asked, utterly confused by the display.

"Seems like some sort of tourist attraction." Viceroy said. People began walking out of the tent, not noticing the robo-ape, they were too busy talking about Gideon. The ape walk in and looked for Gideon. It walked over for some reason.

"NO! Don't go in there!" McFist complained.

"Dad! There's an animal! Get it out!" A tiny kid with huge white hair yelled.

McFist turned on the microphone so that when he talked, the robo ape talked. "Stop!" he yelled. Gideon stopped yelling. McFist quickly thought of a plan. Even if this kid wasn't strong or evil, he could use him to defeat The Ninja. If the ape came here, so would the Ninja and the other kid. "I have a proposition to you!" McFist said.

"Yes? I'm listening." Gideon said, probably thinking he could use the robo ape for his own needs.

"I need your help to find a ninja." He said.

"A Ninja? In Gravity Falls?" Gideon scoffed.

"Yes, find him and destroy him." McFist said.

"Under one condition." Gideon said.

"And that is?" McFist said, shaking in excitement. This could be the change to finally destroy the Ninja!

"Help me defeat my arch nemesis, Dipper Pines." Gideon said.

"Deal."

**(So that was Chapter 2! I'm thinking about adding OCs. Say in the review if you think I should or shouldn't)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3! I will be adding my own OCs into the story! Also I decided the story takes place about a week after the new episode, the Sock Opera, but Gideon cause a jail break in the last week. Here we go!)**

_In Gravity Falls:_

Randy looked around. "We're all the way in Oregon?" He exclaims. "This is _so _not bruce!"

Dipper looked at the boulder again and looked particularly close at the symbol Mabel pushed, which still had a dull glow to it. It looked more like a ninja than a person with goggles. Looking back at the mask Randy was holding, he noticed the mask carved into the rock was the exact same. "Okay. I think when Mabel touched to carving on the stone that looks like the ninja mask that Randy's holding, it transported you two and anyone else in the area here, into Gravity Falls." He theorized. "Why do you have that thing anyway?" Dipper asks.

Randy and Howard looked around uncomfortably. Randy put the mask behind his back. "It's a Halloween costume." He lied.

Dipper narrowed his eyes. "Halloween isn't for months and Summerween has already passed." When Randy and Howard gave him a confused look, he added, "Don't worry about it. Anyway why do you have it?" Randy and Howard whispered and the twins heard one thing coming from Howard. "Cunningham, should we tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Mabel and Dipper asked at the same time.

Randy sighed. "I guess we have to tell them. Under one condition. You have to tell us one of your own secrets."

The twins looked uncomfortable. After a moment, Dipper sighed. "Fine. One secret for another. You go first."

Randy took a deep breath. "Okay. We come from a place called Norrisville. There, in the high school they have a protector that protects them from things like robotic monkeys. I am that protector. I AM THE NINJA" He got carried away at the last part.

Mabel stifled a laugh. "_Robotic Monkeys?_ That's all? We fight things like gnomes, zombies, and a freaking _DREAM DEMON_ that possessed my brother and you fight _Robo-Monkeys?!_" She yelled.

The people from Norrisville looked confused. "A dream demon? Zombies? I'm not going to ask. Well, I also fight a person, at least I think it's a person, who uses people's bad emotion and turn them into stanked monsters." Randy explained. "Now, your secret."

That shut Mabel up. Dipper took over. "Well, month ago, when we first came to Gravity Falls, I found this journal in these woods. It says a bunch of secrets and odd creatures that live here, such as the zombies and the gnomes. The Dream demon is a different story all together." He pulled out the journal. Which was old and had a 6 fingered hand with a 3 in it.

Howard rushed over. "Wow! That's so bruce!" He exclaimed. Randy stood where he was, arms crossed. "Tell me about this dream demon." He demanded.

Dipper said, "We will, first let's get to the Mystery Shack. But how will we get all of us in the golf cart?"

_In Norrisville:_

Mcfist talked through the ape. "Now, I think you need to get me and Viceroy to wherever you are."

Gideon looked at the ape. "I'm in Gravity Falls, I'll get you here." He said in his annoying voice. Gideon looked like he knew something

"How?" Viceroy asked.

"You know where and how they came in, right." Gideon asked.

McFist answered. "Yeah, a big flashy portal thing at the top of the school." Viceroy facepalmed at his childish answer.

"Go there in about an hour and just wait. And so they did. At this time the portal opened up and sucked McFist and Viceroy in. They landed like Randy and Howard, dizzy and uncoordinated.

"Told you I have my way." They heard Gideon say.

McFist recovered. "You're smaller in real life." He said, looking at the tiny, fat 9 year old.

"Oh! Shut up!" He snapped.

"Whatever. Where is this kid? More importantly, where is the Ninja?" McFist asked eagerly.

"Hold your horses! Let's wait for the tall one." Gideon said and Viceroy got up dizzily.

"So what are we doing?" He asked groggily.

"So, Dipper and the other people would be heading to the Mystery Shack, the Tent O' telepathy's rival, but we shouldn't go there yet. If this Ninja's strong, we wouldn't be able to beat him _and _the Pines."

Viceroy, thought of this, his mind racing. "So I say we do this…."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4! I will be adding an OC in this chapter. Here we go!)**

_In Gravity Falls:_

Mabel and Dipper took them to the Mystery Shack. They went in through the gift shop, where Wendy and a short dark haired (the tips were teal, the same color as her eyes) pale girl with glasses were working. Wendy was asleep on the register with her face in a magazine while the girl was sweeping nearby. She looked up and saw Mabel and Dipper enter with Randy and Howard. Of course, she didn't know the two boys from Norrisville. I propped the broom on a shelf and walked over. "Who are these two? I haven't seen them before." She asks, looking Randy and Howard.

Dipper answered, "Ruby, this is Randy and Howard." He said, pointing at each in turn. "Randy and Howard, this is Ruby."

"Nice to meet you," Ruby says and pushes up her glasses. "How did you get here?" She asks, even though it seemed like a stupid question.

"Long story. We'll tell you in the attic." Dipper answers and Ruby looks at where she was sweeping. "Good enough," She shrugs.

On the way to the attic and looked at everything with wide eyes, especially the dinosaur-like skull in the living room. Once in the attic, they chose a bed to sit on. Mabel, Dipper and Ruby sat on Dipper's bed and Randy and Howard sat on Mabel's. The twins quickly explained the events of earlier that day. Ruby took this with ease, knowing that this town was truly weird and a portal like rock was one thing that came with the package.

Randy spoke up. "You said something about a Dream Demon earlier. You said it stole your body."

Ruby looked at him, annoyed. "You didn't tell me that Bill stole your body! What else did I miss last week?! Why did I have to go to Disneyland?" She mumbled the last part angrily.

Mabel told her about "A Glove Story: The Sock Opera" and Ruby gave her a confused look. "Anyway," Dipper cut in. "The dream demon is a triangle with one eye and a top hat named Bill Cipher. He can go into your mind, or steal your body, as we figured out last week. We fought him before last week-" Ruby cut him off. "And I still wasn't there!" she complained. Dipper ignored her and kept talking. "He went into our Great Uncle's mind to get the combination to the deed for the Mystery Shack. Lil' Gideon made a deal with him. We don't know what Bill wanted, though." He finished.

Randy took this load of information with a confused face. "What the juice?! How can he do that?!" He exclaims.

Dipper shrugs, "We don't know. It's one of the many mysteries of Gravity Falls." He says and Mabel and Ruby nod.

Howard and Randy look at them "How do we know you're not telling the truth?" Howard asks.

"You don't", Ruby shrugs. "But we can give you proof." She adds mischievously

Dipper looks worried, "What do you mean? We're going to summon Bill?"

"Of course not! What if we just go look for something in the woods." Ruby exclaims. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Then let's go! The cart is still outside!" Mabel says excitedly. "But, wait, we can't fit _all_ of us in there."

"I can run." Ruby says. "Just go slower." She adds.

_Also in Gravity Falls:_

"Okay, I say we sneak in tonight, while they're asleep." Viceroy starts.

"But how will we know who's the ninja?" McFist asks giddily.

"I haven't finished yet!" Viceroy snaps. "Anyway, since we know that the fat kid or Dipper isn't the ninja, we can use process of elimination to determine who the ninja is."

Gideon thought for a second. "Good plan, except on thing. Stanford Pines. He might not be asleep."

"Any logical person would be asleep at the time we're going to go." Viceroy clarified.

Gideon thought about this. "I wouldn't call him _logical_."

Mcfist rolled him eyes. "What can an old man do to us?" He snorts.

Gideon's eyes lit up in realization that for once he might be able to beat Stan. "Good point. When are we going?" He asks excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5...? Anyway, I'm going to try to get on schedule on update every Sunday. I'n probably going to start in a few chapters. As always, here we go!)**

_In Gravity Falls:_

"So where should we go?" Dipper asks, while driving the golf cart. They were driving through the forest at a lower speed with Ruby on her bike riding next to them.

Howard was the first to speak up. "I say we go look at the gnomes. They wouldn't be able to do a thin-." He gets cut off by Mabel.

"No. Let's not go there." She says quickly, looking uncomfortable.

Dipper nudges her. "C'mon, I say we should."

Ruby pipes up, trying to change the subject from gnomes. "We should see the crystals! We would pass the boulder that brought Randy and Howard here." The Pines twins nodded in agreement.

"But I wanted to see the-" Howard begins complaining.

"Too late!" Dipper says and speeds up with Ruby at their side, who was just starting to get tired.

Soon they came upon the boulder. In front of it, talking, was McFist, Viceroy, and Li'l Gideon. "Gideon?! What are you doing here? I thought you were in jail!" Dipper yells, startling the three people.

"Ah, Dipper. What might you be doing here?" Gideon says, strutting up to the golf cart with an evil grin.

"That's none of your business! Now get away before I get the broom!" Dipper threatens.

"Now, now, Dipper. No need for threats. Who are them?" He asked, gesturing toward Ruby (She came to Gravity Falls after he was arrested), Randy, and Howard. "She's a pretty one." He says, more like purrs, stroking Ruby's hand. She yanked her hand away.

"_Eww_! Stay away from me, you creep!" She yelled, dropping her bike and wiping the back of her hand on her jeans.

"Who are they?" Mabel asks quietly to Randy, making sure Gideon didn't hear.

"They are McFist and Viceroy. This is _not_ good. Also who's the six year old?" Randy replies.

"Gideon. He used to have the Tent of Telepathy. He might still have it running. He has sworn vengeance on our family. Also he has a creepy crush on me." She says.

"You may as well leave me and my associates alone now." Gideon Gleeful says and they drive off, wanting to leave that creep to his business.

Once they were out of earshot, Howard exclaimed, "That kid was a creep!" and everyone nodded in agreement.

_Other People in Gravity Falls:_

Gideon turned to McFist and Viceroy. "The Ninja could be either the purpled hair kid or the girl with glasses." They nodded.

"But the ninja is a guy!" McFist argues.

"We don't know for sure, but it's most likely. I say we kidnap both of them, then we can try to figure out which is the ninja." Viceroy reasoned.

Gideon and McFist nodded, "Tonight. C'mon let's got to my Tent Of Telepathy and talk about this more." Gideon says.

**(I won't tell you more about their plan. You'll find out soon enough (Next Chapter). :D) **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6! This chapter will hopefully have some action :D Here We Go!)**

_Do I even have to put this? Well I'll just put With Dipper and Mabel:_

After they got back from the crystals, Dipper, Howard, Mabel, Randy, and Ruby went back to the Mystery Shack and ran back up to the attic. Ruby and Dipper flopped onto Dipper's bed and the others flopped on to Mabel's. They were all red faced and panting when Mabel suggested, "What if we all have a big sleepover?"

Dipper answered, "Randy and Howard obviously have to stay here, but maybe Ruby can stay."

Ruby tore her gaze from the ceiling's moldy spots to Dipper. "Sure. I can call my parents." She says, pulling out her phone.

Randy looked at them. "But we don't have any sleeping bags or something. What will we use?" He asked.

Ruby looked at him before dialing. "My family goes camping a lot, so you guys can borrow our air mattresses and sleeping bags. You're going to need to sleep in your clothes, though." Sje said and walked out of the room to call her parents.

Mabel's stomach rumbled. "We should get dinner after Ruby finishes calling." She says just as Ruby walks in.

"Good news, I can sleep over here, I just need to go home for dinner and pack up." Ruby says. "So, see you guys soon."

"Yes! I'll ask Grunkle Stan if he can get Randy, Howard and us to some food." Mabel says.

After they all eat dinner and Ruby is back at the Shack, they set up 3 air mattresses and they take turns getting dressed in to pajamas. By the time they were all in bed, it was 11:30. Ruby was the first to fall asleep, then Howard, then Mabel, then Randy, then finally Dipper. It was midnight by the time everyone was asleep. About three hours later, there was a creak as the door opened. Three figures tip toed in. One was large and stocky, another tall and thin, and the last one very short and fat. The large one covered Randy's mouth, causing him to awake instantly. He wiggled and squirmed out of his grasp, but it was useless. The other two duct taped Ruby's mouth and as a team effort, pick her up. She woke up and with wide eyes she looked around. The figures took the two away.

The next day Mabel woke up first. Groggily, she looked around; noticing Randy and Ruby were missing. She walked over to Dipper and nudged him. "Hey where are Randy and Ruby?" She whispers.

Dipper wakes up and props himself up. "They're probably downstairs. Wake up Howard and we'll go get breakfast." He says, getting out of bed. Mabel walks over to Howard and nudges him. "What the new grave puncher is out?" he mumbles in his sleep. She nudges harder.

"What?" He mumbles and blinks open his eyes. "Hey, where's Cunningham?" Howard asks, noticing the absence of his friend.

"Probably downstairs. Now get up." Dipper says.

"I'm up." Howard mumbles getting up. They walk downstairs and look around, not finding a trace of either of them. They check upstairs, still no trace. "Where are they?" Mabel asks, freaking out.

"I'm sure they're fine. I know they can take care of themselves." Dipper reassures her.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter seven. I lied about there being a lot of action in the last chapter. I swear this one is more exciting. Let's go!)**

_With Dipper and Mabel: _

"Okay, guys, so if someone were to take Randy or Ruby, who would they be?" Dipper asks, trying to get a lead on this situation.

"If anyone were to get Randy, it would be McFist, seeing how Randy's the ninja and all." Howard says.

Mabel gasped. "Wasn't that McFist at the boulder?" She asks and Howard nods slowly.

"Guys, I think they were kidnapped, but why?" Dipper says.

"They wanted to figure out who the ninja was! They were working with that little kid so they know it wouldn't be you or Mabel. How do they know it's not me? They must have psychic abilities!" Howard says.

"Psychic abilities? Gideon? _Please, _we disproved that long ago." Dipper scoffed. "They probably filmed you and Randy getting transported here somehow."

"_GUYS!_ We need to focus on the main problem! Ruby and Randy have been kidnapped!" Mabel yelled. Howard and Dipper looked ashamed at their bickering.

"Oh right… that. How are we going to get them?" Dipper says.

_With McFist and Viceroy:_

Ruby and Randy awoke around the same time in a cage. They both had rope tied around their wrists and mouths. Ruby looked at Randy. "Let me untie your wrists." She said, trying to get past the rope. When Randy nodded, she carefully untied his wrists, having to move her whole body instead of moving just her wrists. Randy quickly untied the rope around his mouth then untied Ruby's wrists. Ruby finished untying herself then looked out the bars. Outside the cage, she was a ton of pink. Looking past that, she saw McFist, Viceroy, and Gideon. Randy leans over and whispers in her ear. "I'll ask the question that we're both thinking: 'Why the juice are we here?'"

Ruby nodded. "I don't have an answer to that question."

"Will you two shut up!?" McFist yells, startling the two captives.

Gideon walked over to the cage and asked, "Now, which one of you is the Ninja?" When neither of them answered, he yelled, "TELL ME!" Randy looked ready to releave his secret, but Ruby cut him off.

"I'm the Ninja!" She yells, she leans over to Randy. "Give me the mask," She whispers.

"But-" He began to protest.

"Give me it." Ruby says more forcefully and he reluctantly hands it over to her. McFist run over excitedly and Viceroy walks over more slowly.

"Yes! Yes! We have the Ninja!" McFist said, jumping around happily.

"Separate them." Gideon said and McFist moved toward the cage. Ruby gulps, wondering what she just got herself into.


	8. Chapter 8

**(I told you that one was more exciting! Here we go!)**

_With Dipper and Mabel:_

"If they needed a place to set up, I guess they would use the Tent O' Telepathy. SO I guess that they would be there." Dipper says.

"Yeah! Or that place Gideon almost killed you in because he thought you got in between us!" Mabel suggests.

"Uh, what?" Howard asks, confused.

"It's a story for later." Mabel says.

"Okay, we should go to the tent o telepathy and check there. Its most likely" Dipper says.

"Yeah Let's go now!" Mabel says.

"No. We will go during the next show." Dipper states. "Which is in an hour. We have time to get supplies."

"I already have my GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel said, whipping out her grappling hook.

"How long has she had that?" Howard asks.

"All day. Today and yesterday. She keeps it with her all the time." Dipper says.

_With McFist and Viceroy:_

They put Ruby in another cage, where she looked out into the pink dressing room of Gideon. Just before they put her in the cage, they retied her wrists. Once she was in, McFist clapped excitedly. "My plan worked! We have the ninja!" He said.

Viceroy rolled his eyes, "It was _my_ plan!"

"Whatever, we have the ninja!" McFist said.

"You two! Now that we have the Ninja you have to help me destroy Dipper Pines." Gideon cut in, reminding them of the deal.

"Oh yeah, we can get it. Viceroy! Make some huge robot to destroy the Dipper Pines." McFist says.

"I need supplies," Viceroy answers back.

"I know someone who can help." Gideon says.

"Alright. Who?" Viceroy says.

During this conversation, Ruby is trying to go through the pockets on her PJ pants. It was tough to get out, but she found a scrap of paper, one of those pencils that you get at a golf place to keep score, and a paperclip. The pencil was dull, but usable. Holding the paper one the ground with her wrists and holding the pencil in her mouth, she wrote 'Randy, How do I use the suit?' in barely legible handwriting. She didn't want to alert the villain, that why she wrote it instead of saying it aloud. She tried to toss it, but it only made it three fourths of the way, but thankfully Randy could reach it. She did the same with the pencil and Randy picked it up, not matter how gross the fact he picked it up was. 'Put on the mask and you get a ton of cool stuff. Make sure whenever you do something say 'Ninja Whatever it is' ' He threw it and the pencil to her. Ruby nodded in understanding. Now, if she needed to use the mask, she knew how. Hopefully she didn't need it, seeing how Ruby only asked for it as a precaution in case McFist and Viceroy wanted to see her as the Ninja, which they didn't, thankfully.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hey guys! Sorry for being a butt and making you all this time wait for this chapter! So it's the BIG chapter isn't it? As always, here we go!)**

_With everyone:_

As everyone leaves, Dipper, Mabel and Howard get up. Against the crowd, they head up to the stage and slip backstage, unseen. They look around nervously, trying to find their friends as Gideon jumps out at them. "Ah, the Pines twins. You're the purple haired kid's friend, I presume?" He says, looking at the trio. Mabel ignored him and yelled at the fat nine year old, "Just give us back our friends!" Gideon laughed. "Dearest Mabel, they aren't in any danger." He said, smiling sweetly. It was Howard's turn to speak up. "We know that McFist and Viceroy want to kill the Ninja or something!"

Ruby looks out of the cage and listens in on their conversation. She felt her blood run cold. _'Kill the Ninja? Oh, what have I gotten myself into?'_ She thought then looked over at Randy, who looked just was nervous and maybe a bit guilty. Just then, Mabel and Dipper notice us. Mabel whispers it to Howard and he nods. They run toward the two people who were trapped, knocking Gideon away. Mabel takes the shovel they had hidden and breaks the locks. Randy and Ruby get out and McFist, Viceroy, and Gideon are outraged. Ruby looks at Randy as if to say, 'Should I use the mask?' and he nods. Ruby pulls the mask over her face and instantly the suit forms around her. McFist notices and runs at her. At last minute, she jumps and kicks McFist in the head, yelling. "Ninja Jump...?" Dipper snickers as he punches Gideon, giving him a small bloody nose. (Like a boss). Gideon retaliated just as hard, bruising Dipper's cheek. Dipper narrowed his eyes and the two boys tussled.

Ruby landed, looking at McFist, who was on the ground, guiltily. "Sorry," She muttered and shook the guilt off. While Dipper was fighting Gideon, and Ruby was fighting McFist, the rest were standing, scared, as Viceroy pulled out a mysterious gun. It was gray and plain, but it's ammunition was little darts full of a green liquid. Ruby run over to them, tripping slightly on the long scarf. "Does this thing really need the scarf?" I grumble and look at Viceroy. "What does that stuff do?" She asks, not noticing McFist getting up. "Ruby!" Mabel yells, but it's too late, she was already being held up by McFist. Viceroy look up, seeming somewhat unconcerned. "Why don't we find out?" He says and shoots Ruby with the gun. She screams in pain and falls limp.

**(Another cliffhanger! Yay! You guys probably hate me by now XD)**


End file.
